A NEW BEGINNING AFTER 5 YEARS…
by Kamisama no angel
Summary: A NEW BEGINNING AFTER 5 YEARS…. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! It's my 1st La Corda Fan Fic. I read the manga and a question struck me. Who will Kahoko end with? The manga ended on a weird end. So I decided to write this fan fic. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!


A NEW BEGINNING AFTER 5 YEARS….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! It's my 1st La Corda Fan Fic. I read the manga and a question struck me. Who will Kahoko end with? The manga ended on a weird end. So I decided to write this fan fic. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ^^

**Discrimination: I don't own La Corda D'oro Primo/ Second Passo**

Chapter 1: AN UNEXPECTED EVENING

It's been 5 years since Kahoko's high school life ended. She now works as an architect in a designing company. Len has returned from Venice to his past love. The girl who he changed him. The girl who showed him that in music there is something more than technique that you need to connect to other people's hearts. It's playing with your love of the violin and music, and the feeling of your audience, that will truly move people's hearts. He has returned for Kahoko.

It was Sunday and Kahoko had a day off. She was thinking of how could she spend the day and suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello Hino?"

"Yes, it's Hino Kahoko. How may I help you?"

"Hino it's me. Tsukimori Len-"

"AH! TSUKIMORI-KUN? How are you? How's everything in Vienna?-"

"Calm down Hino. I will answer all your questions. But 1st tell me do you have any plans in the evening?"

"Umm, not really, is there something?"

"I am back from Vienna. So I was thinking if you can accompany to party thrown by my family on my arrival."

"Oh! I would love to."

"Ok. My driver will be coming to pick you at 6. Please be ready."

"Ah, o-ok."

"See you in soon Kahoko. Bye"

"Y-yes. B-bye" Kahoko said blushing.

Len doesn't really use her 1st name ever. Hearing it felt shy.

Kahoko was ready. She had worn a red colored dress. It was strapless and extended till her knees. It had small golden embroidery over it. Though it was simple, it was truly beautiful. She had made a bun of hair. And let her bangs down. (Sorry. I suck at description. If you wanna see her check my profile for link.)

A Limo came before Kahoko's house. Kahoko was nervous not because she was going to a big party but because he was going to meet Len after a very long time. She sat in it. After a trip of half an hour, she reached her destination. The door opened and the familiar blue haired man came to her vision.

"Thanks for coming Hino" said Len pulling her in a deep embrace.

Kahoko's face color turned red.

"Ah, um, its f-fine." Said Kahoko.

Len realized his sudden actions. He left Kahoko. A slight blush appeared on his face. Misa Hamai (Len's mother) was watching all these. She was delighted to see her son behavior. After all, her son's finally taking interest in his love life.

"Welcome Kahoko. I am glad you have come. My! You are looking wonderful. Right Len?" Said Misa smirking at Len.

"Th-thank you mam for inviting me." Said Kahoko.

"Len, why don't you take Kahoko around? Kahoko dear, please make yourself comfortable. Ok?"

"Ok mam." Said Kahoko.

"Len, make sure you take good care of Kahoko." said Misa.

"Yes mother." Said Len politely.

"Well then, please excuse me I have to take care of other guests now." Said Misa and went away.

"Hino, (putting his right hand forward.) Let's go." Said Len.

"o-ok Tsukimori-kun." Said Kahoko giving her hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Kamisama No Angel and Lili's Corner:**

_Kamisama No Angel: yo!_

_Lili: hello every one! _

_Kamisama No Angel: Chapter 1 is kept quite simple. Hope you liked it. Did you? _

_Lili: Tell us please. So honeys please review for us._

_Kamisama No Angel: All types of comments accepted._

_Lili: If you have any suggestions, do tell me! _

_Kamisama No Angel: and me too. Ya, you can pm me._

_Lili: ok. I am ready to share._

_Kamisama No Angel: Ya dear readers, who do you, think should Kahoko end up with? Len? Azuma? Kazuki? Ryutaro? Keiji? Aoi? Shinobu? Kanazava? Or who? What do you think Lili?_

_Lili: Love in air! B B Lets leave it to you reader-san! So do review!_

_Kamisama No Angel: do review reader-san! By!_

_Lili: Bye-nee!_

**UPNEXT: A PROPORSAL FROM LEN?**

It's just the beginning people.

Sayonara!


End file.
